


A Drink, A Dance and Bad Decisions

by redisarevolution



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Clubbing, Drug Use, Expect some gay shit, Haru is Aromantic, Makoto is thirsty, Multi, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa gets them into some shit, Nagisa wins a contest as a joke, Sousuke only knows Rin, plane trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: Nagisa won a contest for plane tickets so he decides to drag everyone down to Miami. While they are there, Makoto catches up with his friends while getting into some fun shenanigans. What could go wrong?A lot if Nagisa is involved.





	A Drink, A Dance and Bad Decisions

For some reason, every bad idea that Makoto has ever executed was due to Nagisa. So yeah, he blames Nagisa for it all.

See, Makoto was minding his own business, working on his college project that he had to turn in by the end of the year. It was May so he had about a month to give an hour long presentation about how homework actually did not help students learn and in fact, harmed more than helped. He wanted to be a teacher but a requirement was to do this time consuming project. See, he would gave finished this project if not for his phone buzzing insistently. There was only one person who would call over and over and over.

Makoto sighed and gave in. "Hey Nagisa, what's up?"  
"Mako-chan! I've been calling you for an hour!"  
"You've been calling him for 5 minutes, Nagisa-kun", he heard Rei say in the background.  
"Sorry, Nagisa", he said sheepishly, "I was working on school stuff. What's up?"  
"Okay so I have exciting news! Are you ready? Well, we're all going to Florida!"  
Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Nagisa? You know we're still in college plus I can't afford a ticket-"  
"None of that matters!", he interrupted, bulldozing his way past Makoto's thoughts, "See, I jokingly entered this contest to win 6 tickets to Miami and then it turns out I won, so Mako-chan, you have to come!"

And that's how Makoto found himself in Miami, Florida two days later with Rei, Nagisa, Momotarou, Aiichirou and Kou, his bags packed for two weeks. Honestly, this had to be one of the biggest random and out of nowhere things that Nagisa has done, excluding the firework incident. But, Makoto had already decided to enjoy himself for the two weeks they had here. Besides, they were in America for the first time. It should be nice! ... If Nagisa didn't get them in some ridiculous situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the project Makoto had to do was loosely based off of a Sociology teacher I had who had to make a social project and then argue it to the people grading her in order to get her degree. Also I KNOW THIS IS INCORRECT ACCORDING TO JAPANS ACTUAL SCHOOL SEMESTER. I have not done enough research so I'll change it when I get to it.
> 
> Criticism is wanted and I would love if someone would want to beta read my work before I post it so let me know!
> 
> Talk to me about gay swimmers @ redisarevolution.tumblr.com


End file.
